Peter James -1A
This page contains information about extracurricular you can be apart of outside of class and that will help add some balance into your university life. Physical Education: UofT offers a multitude of physical activities under their sports and recreation programs. UofT offers the basics such as team sports including but not limited to; baseball, basketball, soccer, volleyball, hockey and they like many other colleges have a varsity football team as well. Besides these sports the other physical activities that UofT offers is, European handball, fencing, rugby, rowing and so much more. Not only can you actively participate in these activities, but you can also be apart of the council. Also, the faculty of Kinesiology and Physical education also has job opportunities to work for the faculty. You can work as a variety of Instructors or assistants or supervisors. This can be for both adult programs and child and youth programs. This also includes summer camp instructors. Staff training is required and provided by the faculty. “Sport and Rec Programs A-Z. (n.d.). Retrieved November 20, 2017, from https://kpe.utoronto.ca/sports-and-rec” Ethnicity, Culture and Faith: Being a very multicultural school in a very multicultural city, University of Toronto students have established and offer a variety of ethnic clubs as well. These range from cultural clubs like the Italian club, Greek club, Armenian club etc, to language clubs like the Spanish and Japanese clubs. If you want to join a club of your own ethnicity, or if you wish to experience and get to know a culture that is foreign to you, it is likely that UofT will offer a club you will find suits these needs. These clubs are important to make any local or international students feel at home. UofT also provides clubs for many religious denominations. There is a club for people of the Islam faith and many Christian clubs as well including the Orthodox Christian Fellowship. These types of clubs are all built to help any student feel more comfortable to make UofT like a second home. It also provides students with opportunities to explore and learn about other cultures and religions. “Interests List. (n.d.). Retrieved November 20, 2017, from https://www.ulife.utoronto.ca/interests/list” UC Literary and Athletics Society: If you would like to get involved and participate in setting up student events, and if you want to give pack to the student community you can. The UC Literary and Athletics Society is a student council that sets up many activities that are open to anyone wishing to participate. These include athletic events like dodge-ball tournaments to more social events like a Super Smash Brother’s tournament. They also have subsidiary commissions within it. This includes the athletics commission the literary and creative arts commission (which includes the UC college newspaper the Gargoyle), spirit commission and even and Academic affairs commission that focuses on student success. There are more commissions available on the UC Lit website and can provide information on when events will occur. “Student Governments Unions and Councils. (n.d.). Retrieved November 20, 2017, from https://www.ulife.utoronto.ca/interests/list/page/4/type/student” Additional References: “A Brief History. (n.d.). Retrieved November 19, 2017, from http://uclit.ca/about-us/brief-history”